


I Come Undone

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [32]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jay and Erin talk one night after a bad day.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Series: Finding My Way [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 4





	I Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: I Come Undone  
Characters: Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay  
Pairing: Linstead  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het  
Summary: Jay and Erin talk one night after a bad day.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 186 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Done

FMW #32: I Come Undone

Every day when she works a case with her team in Intelligence, she puts her feeling and emotions aside so she can get justice for victims.

Each time Erin comes upon the body of a child, she swears that she's done being a cop. That all of this is too much for her to deal with.

Every night she goes home and Jay's waiting for her. They eat, shower, fall into bed together, and talk for hours. "Sometimes I think this job is getting to me. The violence, the bodies. The cruel things that people are capable of doing. I come undone when I see the horrible things some people do to children. I don't know how we do it. I don't know how Voight's been a cop for so long and not retired, or changed jobs."

Jay waited until Erin finished speaking and then he said, "We do it because we wanna make a difference. We bear the weight of witnessing horrible things, so others don't have to. We can do it together," He said, and wrapped his arms around Erin, holding her close as she cried.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
